


Sweet Secrets

by daggerpen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine introduces Inquisitor Lavellan to chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Vonn prompted me for "Josephine, (Leliana?), chocolate" to help me get back into a writing brain. My thanks to zir for the help!

Lanya had never really had sweets before. Not in the human sense of the word, at any rate - there had been fruits, certainly, berries picked in the forests the Lavellans had roamed (and the occasional orchard raided by the more daring among them), but nothing like the rich treats so prized by her companions. The Dalish hardly had access to such things themselves, and if the merchants her clan had traded with had had any, Lanya had never bargained for them, more focused on obtaining the shemlen books that had fascinated her so.

The food here was nothing like it had been with her people. Cakes and cookies and tarts and more dishes than she could name, decadent delights that had alternately thrilled and sickened her, too heavy for a stomach unused to such things.

Lanya had familiarized herself with many human foods in her time with the Inquisition, but many treats were still foreign to her. It was thus with great bewilderment on Lanya’s part that Josephine had burst into her quarters tonight, face flushed and giggling as she hastily locked the door behind her, carrying a small box in her arms with a look of absolute  _triumph_.

“... Josephine? Is everything all right?” Lanya managed, setting down the book she had been reading to look at her lover.

“Shh!” Josephine hushed her, looking back in alarm as though pursuers might burst through the door at any moment. When further intruders failed to materialize, she relaxed, then turned back to Lanya with a worryingly devious look. “I believe we’ve gotten away with it.”

“We?” the increasingly confused elf returned. “What?”

Clearing her throat, Josephine straightened her outfit before presenting her prize to Lanya. “Another gift from Magister Tilani,” she said. “Which I have obtained  _before_ Leliana could hear of it.”

Lanya blinked slowly.

“Chocolates,” Josephine explained.

Lanya blinked again. “I’ve… heard of those, I think?” she managed.

Josephine looked  _horrified_. “You mean you’ve never had them? Oh, you simply  _must_ try some, here.” With a graceful motion, she sat on the bed across from Lanya, setting the box between them and removing the lid to reveal a selection of smooth brown objects in varying shapes. Chocolate, she presumed.

At Josephine’s encouraging glance, she picked one up. It felt… solid at first, then softer, a little sticky, and she opened her hand to reveal a residue just darker than the skin below it, the coating of the chocolate deformed where she had held it.

“... I think it’s melting,” she said.

“That’s normal,” Josephine reassured her. Lanya shot her a deeply dubious glance before, cautiously, popping it into her mouth.

It was… like nothing she’d ever tasted before. Heavy and sweet, but bitter, melting and smearing over her tongue, and when she bit it properly she tasted something like raspberry.

“Do you like it?” Josephine asked apprehensively.

“I love it!” Lanya said, and Josephine smiled.

 ****“There are more flavors,” the Antivan woman informed her, reaching into the box for another. “This one is caramel, I think-”

“How can you tell?”

“It’s the way they are shaped. See? This one is mint…”

* * *

Lanya didn’t think she could eat another bite.

The small treats were deceptively filling - Lanya had barely finished a quarter of the box and she could already feel the richness of the food catching up with her. She had no idea how the other woman had nearly finished the rest, only a lonely chocolate left between them.

 ****“Would you like the last one?” Josephine offered, holding it out to her.

Lanya shook her head, waving it off. “I’ve had more than enough,” she said with a laugh.

As quickly as she had finished the rest, Josephine seemed to savor the last one, eyes closing briefly as she let the treat melt, and before she knew it Lanya was leaning into her, lips pressed to hers in a long, lingering kiss.

“... just one last taste,” Lanya said when they broke apart, her smile betraying the sheepishness behind her attempted suaveness, but Josephine blushed nonetheless.

“Perhaps just… one more?” she offered, but as they moved towards each other the sound of heavy footsteps interrupted them.

“Josephine!” a familiar voice yelled through the door. Startled, Lanya and Josephine glanced at each other, and then Lanya was on her feet, dragging Josephine up with her.

“Run!” she cried.

They fled out the window, a sticky, undignified affair, the Inquisition’s thwarted spymaster swearing behind them.

Lanya decided she liked chocolate.

 


End file.
